Prisoners of Love
by Uzumaki Emmy
Summary: An alternate universe to "The Life and Love of the Sannin Princess".


Chapter 1 – Papa Bear

Song: Hold Me Now by Red

There he stood in the Konoha jonin uniform, waiting for the princess to finally return home safely. His black eyes scanning the crowd of people that were also awaiting the return of their beloved princess. He let out a sigh as he remembered how things had been when they parted ways a few years before. It hadn't boded well for him as he recalled how angry, determined and scared she was.

_"Just you wait, Sasuke Uchiha, I'll come back and-!" She was silenced in shock when he took her first kiss in front of Team Hebi. He found it quite amusing that the idiot Karin was making sputtered threats at the younger woman when she could wipe the floor with the redhead and do so with both hands tied behind her back. He knew better than to piss off Emmy. Even though she were physically disadvantaged more than usual with her heart, she'd probably break through the bindings with such an ease and flat out strangle the annoying bitch._

Sasuke let out his usual amused sound as Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu showed up at the village gates. Tsunade was a very defensive and protective woman when it came to her only daughter. He watched as Karin fidget her glasses back into place on her nose to better see the signature chakra that Emmy possessed as she had a purple chakra from her years of extensive training in different villages, but Sasuke knew that if she was really pissed then the color would be a fire red with enhanced speed and other abilities she normally couldn't normally use. He turned to the source of noise that landed on the ground with a slight grunt. "Ah, it's that annoying little girl," Karin squalled out in her annoying shriek. That idiot, she had no clue that this village was intolerant of any insults to their princess and would readily defend Emmy's honor and integrity as she would do the same without fail for her village.

One minute Sasuke knew Emmy was wearing her blue cloak upon her arrival and then he noticed that it was pooled on the ground. Damn that Karin and her stupidity would normally have him wanting to make her bleed, but today...Today, he saw just how sexy Emmy had become in her green top with floral pattern that had off the shoulder sleeves and blue leggings instead of the usual red. She looked like a doll with her long flowing brown hair that only added to her attractive face that was set with bright blue eyes, a regal nose and pouty pink lips that he wanted to kiss more than he could care to admit for. The one thing that really caught his attention was the blue and purple flower hair pin he put in her hair after the kiss with the whispered promise that if she loved him, she'd wear it in the sake of wanting people to know that she was not available. It shocked Sasuke to the core of his being that he wasn't hallucinating of that small and very bold part on Emmy's part to claim him as her boyfriend.

He noticed that she was walking over to him with a blushing face and pulled him into a kiss. Her kiss of a butterfly's wings, soft and pure. It was enough to make him dizzy as he forgot everything around them and pulled her closer into his body. He noticed the shock in her eyes when he saw her head snap to the side from Karin's hand, that was a blasphemy to harm her or distress her heart! Before he knew it, Emmy had punched Karin into Suigetsu's arms and then the princess blacked out with a small cry. Sasuke had caught her before she hit the ground and carried his princess to the hospital for a thorough examination of her heart.

Emmy had awoken with a small groan to hearing two men arguing loudly outside her hospital room. She then saw her mother pulling both Sasuke and Naruto into the room by their ears, "Both of you, apologize to Emmy for the crap she went through when she just got back home," Tsunade ordered to the pair. Sasuke walked over to her and apologized as he pulled her into his arms was when she saw the look on Naruto's face when he knew he really did lose out on a good girl like Jiraiya had said after they saw her kiss Sasuke. The village was still in a wave of surprise over that and Karin's insult. Emmy heard Naruto mumble his own apology and darted out to his apartment.

Emmy had slowly gotten out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change into a pale green dress with light blue frills, tights and black heeled Mary-Jane shoes. She came back into the room and slid the hair piece into a velvet bag and pulled the ties together and got everything else in her fancy pink shoulder bag. Sasuke came in and was astonished at her beauty then had a wave of sadness overtake him when he saw that she wasn't wearing the hair piece until Emmy had quickly stuttered out in explanation that her mother recommended that she not even wear her Leaf headband for the next few weeks since she'll be going through dizzy spells still. Sasuke gave a nod and helped her with her bag and pulled her close, walking her from the hospital when she started eying the dango shop with her bottom lip between her teeth.

She gave a small giggle when Sasuke took her by the hand and led her to the sweets. "You realize how hard it is to say no to that look," Sasuke commented as he looked at her from over his shoulder and then smirked, loving how she blushed with nothing to answer with. She found a bench to sit at as she waited for her boyfriend to order a plate of the colored sweets. For some odd reason, she always craved dango after a trip to the hospital. She blinked as she tilted her head to the side, it was still a bit weird and new to have Sasuke Uchiha dating her.

Emmy smiled as Sasuke put the plate between them and she took the first sweet off the stick with her even white teeth and he was slowly realizing that he loved her more than he thought possible as every day passed of their absence and he missed her more than the previous day. He didn't realize he had said that aloud until he saw his girl's blushing face and decided to have a bit of fun. He kissed her with his hand tangled in her silky hair when she pulled away with a deep red blush staining her cheeks which made Sasuke smirk and then licked his lip at the taste of his girlfriend and dango.

Sasuke and Emmy slowly finished the sticks of sweets and shared some more kisses with Naruto secretly watching them from around the corner as he sulked some more. A passer-by would think the couple had been dating for years instead of just getting together, considering how comfortable they were together.

Jiraiya watched Naruto spy on his daughter with her new boyfriend. He knew that Naruto was surprisingly heartbroken considering how he ignored her more times than not and she grew more depressed when she took less missions whenever she saw Naruto get more closer with the women as his looks got increasingly good for a young man. The older man was about to warn the blonde to stop this spying immediately considering he just wanted his daughter to be happy, even if it was with that Uchiha prodigy.

_Jiraiya had walked to the hospital with the reluctant Naruto and pulled him to a stop outside the building. "Look, Naruto, everyone's actually surprised that Emmy finally settled her heart on a boy when you ignored her from the very beginning. Don't look at me like that, any man would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend or wife considering she's beautiful, caring, smart and has other great qualities that you ignored even though you did the exact same thing to that Hinata girl before and after she tried to save you from Pein. Hell, any guy would consider their shyness to be quite cute and yes, I have heard men saying my daughter's getting more beautiful each day. I'd certainly expect her to give her mother a run for her money considering Tsunade is Konoha's Greatest Beauty and it's passed down to Emmy." Naruto blinked in shock at his mentor's rant, but finally understood a bit better why Emmy hadn't been speaking to him that much since the Chunin exams with Sasuke. She even tried to cheer them both on and he had ignored her words of encouragement. Jiraiya felt his face soften from the scowl and continued, "Heartbreak never gets easier, but you will find a girl of your own to be happy with." With that, Jiraiya clapped Naruto's shoulder and left, knowing his daughter would be dealing with her heart a bit better with some more civilian time._

Jiraiya was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a happy squeal come from his daughter which immediately made him smile as memories of them playing chase at the park came to mind. He looked to see Sasuke pick her up into his arms with a kiss on the cheek and walked off to the Uchiha compound to finish their date there. It had been so long since Emmy was truly happy like this, she'd been so young and carefree before her decision to keep being a kunoichi like her mother came up in her future plans or she'd die trying. 'Sasuke, please take care of her well, she's my only daughter.' Jiraiya thought and vanished out to finish his latest Make-Out novel.


End file.
